


And oh you'll never gonna get hurt again

by potterwriter



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterwriter/pseuds/potterwriter
Summary: A missing scene after falling in love in a lacrosse field.





	And oh you'll never gonna get hurt again

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble about one of my fav couples, title is from Video Child, Many Voices Speak.

They’re waking in a companionable giddy silence, broken here and there by Peter leaning down and kissing her hard and so quick Lara jean can barely catch her breath before he’s walking again.

When Peter takes in her crooked park job he’s laughing loudly, but not meanly and he pins her against the car, capturing her between his arms kissing her hard and deep. He smells like sweat and grass, and she’s so gone on him it’s ridiculous.

“I love that I can kiss you all the time now, I’m never stopping,” Peter mutters into her skin, lips trailing along her neck and she pulls his face back to hers and kisses him because words have failed her.

Someone driving by honks causing them to separate but only just, he’s still got her in his arms.

“Eager to see me?”

Her cheeks are flaming red from the kissing and the insinuation, but she manages to compose herself to give a cheeky, “ Maybe.”

“Good.” Peter gives Lara jean a quick peck and releases her from the car, but she’s pleased to note he doesn’t let go of her hand.

“I’ve got to have a quick shower than wanna drive me home?”

She manages a nod, still trying to compose her self and he grins at her while backing up. He’s already turned and walking away to the showers when she remembers the other thing she wanted to talk to him about.

“Kavinsky!”

He turns, and she beckons him back to her, he obediently trots back with a roll of his eyes and his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“I know this may seem dumb..." Lara Jean hates asking because she wants to be passed this whole Gen thing, but well, it is her favourite, "Can you get my scrunchy back?” It also feels surprisingly vulnerable, bringing up this insecurity and touchy moment that happened between them.

To her surprise, Peter's cheeks colour a delicate pink, and he looks sheepish.

“What?”

He rolls up the arm of his sweater and there on his tanned, strong forearm is her multicoloured scrunchy.

“I got it back right after the ski trip.”

“Oh.”

“Oh” Peter mimics back grinning, and he’s gently pulling her hair into a low pony, tying it up with the scrunchy. Every sweep of his hand through her hair sends shivers down her spine.

He couldn’t have known she was going to come barging up today, so the fact that he’s wearing it sends butterflies shooting up her stomach, “And you were wearing it because...?”

“You know why.”

“Tell me.” Lara Jean demands, the smile threatening to overtake her face, feeling powerful, sexy and so light and giddy.

Peter grins, a smile taking up his entire face, and indulges her because he always does.

“Because I love you Covey.”

He kisses her on the forehead, and then he’s gone leaving her feeling breathless and very, very pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I've posted! Let me know how you like it, I have some more (longer ones) I'd love to share.


End file.
